minecraftdesignfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water! Water, we can't live without it! The same goes for Minecraft, there is so much you can do with water, you just need to know where to start. Take a look below for some starter ideas and let your imagination flow. 'Fountain' These can be really useful as a water source but also look great! Build them from different materials to get different looks, they are a must have for any courtyard and royal manor. You will need: x12 Stone Slabs x1 Bucket of Water 'To achieve the high source point simply place a tower of blocks in the centre of the fountain then place the water on top. After, remove the blocks and the tower of water will stay looking equal on all sides'. 'Spring' Springs are used mainly for decorative purposes and adds a real architectural feeling to your house. Depending on the materials you use, you can make springs look as natural or as man made as you want. See here that Glowstone is great for lighting up water and also looks like coins, making your spring into a wishing well. The spring design may also be incorporated for outdoor use, as the 'heart' of your village or town. You will need: 'x30 Stone Slabs' x1 Bucket of Water x5 Glowstone 'Experiment; the crucial word! Water can be hard to master, so keep trying if you can't get it right at first' 'Jacuzzi' Who doesnt want to come straight from the mine and dip into the warm waters of their own personal Jacuzzi? Easy to make, but they make the place look so much more expensive and make you look like a genius. Perfect for Server parties! You will need: x8 Wooden Stairs x3 Wooden Planks x1 Wooden Slab x4 Glass x2 Buckets of Lava ' 'x2 Buckets of Water 'This Jacuzzi uses Lava to make the water really seem warm, however if your worried about burning your house down, replace it with Glowstone' 'Well' For decoration only, a well can make a big difference to the appeal of your village or town, it shows you're thinking about the necessities and not just building whatever you want. You will need: x8 Bricks x7 Fence x5 Wooden Slab x4 Wooden Planks 'As long as the central Fence disappears within the Bricks you can make the well as tall/deep as you like' Hi Marketa thanks, and a good comnemt. It's very true that decentralisation and local political structures face the same issues. I'm also big on capacity development for this with CSOs etc. There was an increasing push for strengthening the demand-side' of accountability in Malawi by 2008, but I don't know how it panned out. The idea was not to create the demand but to facilitate the capacity to satisfy it through analysis, and understanding what options for dissent and accountability exist.It's one of a few areas I would really like to see more attention to. Hi Marketa thanks, and a good comnemt. It's very true that decentralisation and local political structures face the same issues. I'm also big on capacity development for this with CSOs etc. There was an increasing push for strengthening the demand-side' of accountability in Malawi by 2008, but I don't know how it panned out. The idea was not to create the demand but to facilitate the capacity to satisfy it through analysis, and understanding what options for dissent and accountability exist.It's one of a few areas I would really like to see more attention to. 'Natural Spring' A nice looking, natrual spring with no pistons in sight! 1st Pic: The piston sound that is made sounds like a rock moving, escpecially since you can't see the piston! 2nd Pic: Not much redstone tomfoolery here! 3rd Pic: The path of the water can even be changed to your liking! 4th Pic: Even when off, still doesn't look bad! 2012-05-06 17.22.35.png|Inner workings, on 2012-05-06 17.21.43.png|Inner working, off 2012-05-06 17.21.33.png|Front View, on 2012-05-06 17.22.49.png|Front View, off